ciel at otakucon ending 2
by Silver-Moon-Light94
Summary: if u already haven't read Ciel in Otakuland by ohhai then read that first before reading this one.Sebastian drops Ciel in the middle of an anime con to teach him a lesson. this alternate ending to the story mentioned is supposed to be the more serious end


**alright so i got permission to write this from the actual author of Ciel in Otakuland by ohhai so i'm happy! ^^**

**i don't own Ciel but i do own Ari she is my creation =3**

He turned over onto his back, and stared in horror as what seemed like thousands of screaming girls (and guys) hovered over him. Camera flashes went off in rapid succession, turning his vision white. He felt a hand grope him, and then another, and then soon enough his body was being pawed at like an animal in a children's petting zoo.

He did the only thing left that he could. He screamed. He screamed at the top of his lungs, but the heavy petting didn't stop and if anything seemed to get worse. He was blind, bruised, and humiliated and it only seemed to get worse. He screamed until his throat was raw.

Hearing the horrifying scream Ari raced over to see what the crowd was about. She was wearing her konan cosplay and thankfully had the akasuki cloak on her. Upon seeing the mop of blue/green hair she raced in to the mob screaming

"NOOOO CIEL, I'LL SAVE YOU!" once she made it to the poor boy who was being molested in his birthday suit Ari tore off her cloak and wrapped it around the poor 12 year old thus stopping the petting session and starting the kill the thing that took him away session. So with much injury to ciel's savior they did a barrel role out of the throng of crazy fan people and bolted for the nearest exit/ cursing Sebastian's name for dropping little ciel in a con full of perverts, crazy fan people and pedophiles.

Once Ari had made sure to lose their pursuers she dived in to an empty panel room and made sure that the bundle in her arms (Ciel) wasn't damaged. She then put him down and grabbed for her bag. "Ciel are you ok ? They didn't hurt you did they?" asked Ari in concern. Ciel came out of his daze and shock state at hearing her words. "no I don't think they hurt me, but wh-why did you save me I mean I'm nothing but a stranger to you" replied Ciel to the now laughing female in front of him.

"HEY DON'T LAUGH AT ME!"

"Gomen, Ciel but I just find it funny cause you are the one who called out to me . It wasn't by chance that I saved you" she smiled "in fact I do believe that you are the one who created me from your subconscious to protect you in these sort of situations. I really can't believe that that karasu you have for a shiatsu hasn't noticed me cause he's been in enough of your dreams to at least feel my presence… it's a topic to think 'bout later right now though you have two choices"

"oh? And they would be?"

"right, you can come with me away from this convention filled with crazy people or you can just wake up. If you choose to stay I have cloths for you in my bag cause I kind of thought this would happen that is me being you and all" she smiled again and then ruffled his hair.

Before he could answer the mob had found them "kuso!" shouted Ari as she used her ninja skills to protect him. She failed miserably…there were just to many of them!

They overwhelmed the poor boy and he screamed again fading away.

He glanced back at the girl he created she was still fighting them off trying her best to get to him. He screamed her name as one of the crazed people snuck up behind her

"ARI! WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!"

The last thing he saw before waking up was her sad smile and the blood that slid down the side of her mouth…..

His vision went dark yet he continued to scream out for the girl till he was out of breath.

Still trying to get his breath back he jolted out of his bed and ran to try to find her, with no luck what so ever.

When he finally returned to his room Sebastian was waiting for him with a questioning gaze.

"don't ask…" he mumbled sitting back on to his bed

Ciel's night gown was soaked with sweat.

"you better not have had anything t o do with this." ciel said in between breaths, while he wondered what Ari had ment by Sebastian being in his dreams enough for even her to notice his presence.

Sebastian removed the sweat soaked nightshirt from Ciel's clammy body.

"Of course not bocchan. I would never do such a thing."

"That's not what Ari said" he mumbled under his breath

"what was that bocchan?" questioned the demon who had caught the sentence.

Ciel suddenly wrapped his arms around Sebastian's torso and squeezed him tightly, tears quietly flowing from his tightly shut eyes.

"Dammit. I couldn't save her " Ciel whispered.

"Save who my lord?"

Ciel shook his head indicating that he didn't want to talk about it.

Sebastian placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder and stroked his wet hair gently.

"You've nothing to worry about my lord. I'm always here for you, whether you think you need me or not."

'I hope she there when I go back to sleep. I don't want her dead…' thought ciel as the tears came again. He held on to Sebastian tighter hoping to anyone that was listing that she was still alive.

End?

**please read and review i would really like to know what people think of my ending and if i should add another chapter to this or branch it off in to a story.**


End file.
